Unfaithful
by AwayWeGo
Summary: It might be wrong, but somehow being with Miley always seemed right. Possible story? Please review with feedback. NILEY Title may change.


**Just something I've been working on so I thought I'd post to get some feedback.**

The dark room, the smoky air, the flashing lights; it was so not Nick's scene. He hated clubs. He was starting to catch onto dancing, but not this kind of sexual grinding. Holding hands in public made him feel awkward enough as it was. He would never dance like that with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend. The reason he was here. The girl who was now sitting at the bar with her best friend and his brother, a place that he wasn't even allowed. They had quickly made their way to the bar when her friend had shown up, something Nick was sure wasn't a coincidence, considering Delta had been mentioning setting up her friend with his brother for weeks.

He could probably go over there if he wanted to. It was an 18+ club, but he doubted anyone would question if he were 21 or not. But there was still a part of him that was reluctant to break rules. Being thrown out or being carded in front of Delta would be even more embarrassing than sitting on this couch by himself.

A girl plopped herself next to him and he looked over at her. Long black hair, straight bangs, tan skin. Shit. It was the last person he wanted to see. Well, maybe not the last, but definitely not someone he wanted to see. He was about to make a move to get up when she looked over and realized who it was.

"Nicky!" she screeched, throwing her arms around him. He could smell the vodka on her breath.

"Hi, Mandy," he replied, cringing and detangling himself from her arms.

"What are you doing here? This is _so weird_. I'm here with Miley. She was just getting us—"

A water bottle appeared in her face, cutting her off.

In front of Nick's face was a tiny waist in a tight black dress. He took a deep breath a looked up into his ex-girlfriends blue eyes.

"Look, Miles," Mandy giggled after taking a drink of water, "It's Nick!"

"I see that," the girl said wryly, looking at him critically. Another one of Miley's friends who Nick vaguely recognized then came up to the group.

"Come on, Mandy," he insisted, "You promised me a dance."

He pulled her up off the couch and Nick saw Miley roll her eyes. The guy looked from Miley to Nick then back at Miley. She nodded slightly and the couple walked away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, throwing herself onto the couch next to him and putting her feet up on the small coffee table.

"I was just here with some friends," Nick replied coolly. It has been a while since he had talked to her. Occasionally he saw her out and about at awards shows or parties, even once at the bowling alley, but they never talked.

"I see that," she said looking around the empty space.

Nick's blood boiled. Two minutes and she was already making him feel like an idiot. Wasn't that the point of having an older girlfriend? To make him feel more mature and grown up? Somehow, it seemed to always be doing the opposite for him.

"So are you going to ask me to dance?" she asked, leaning in and batting her eyelashes. They were so long. He noticed no smell of alcohol on her breath which made him feel slightly relieved. Sober Miley was hard enough to deal with, but drunken Miley was a whole other person.

Nick glanced over at the bar. Delta had her hand on her friends shoulder, laughing while Joe leaned in with a grin on his face. Didn't really seem like any of them would miss him.

"Do you want to dance?"

She nodded and got up, taking his hand and guiding him to the dance floor.

Miley faced him, letting her hips move to the beat of the song. Her hands were in the air. Nick preferred a slower beat for dancing, but the club mix didn't offer him that so he attempted to move quickly. There was very little room as people pushed and pressed against each other. It wasn't long before Miley was pushed up against him so that her chest just barely grazed his. Nick took in a breath and then moved his face to look at her instead of over her shoulder where he had been trying to focus the whole time they were dancing.

He parted his lips to say something, anything to relieve the tension when suddenly he felt hands in his hair, pulling his face close to hers and then their mouths were touching. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. His fingers reached out for her waist.

Just as he was about to get into it, she pulled away and smirked at him. He gave her a tiny shy smile. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged behind her as she yanked his hand. Then they were in an empty bathroom. Nick didn't even register the dirty surroundings before he was pressing Miley up against the sink and shoving his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her deeply and her hands went from his hair to his ass, pulling him closer to her.

His hands went to her chest, cupping her breasts. She groaned into his mouth, only fueling him to get more aggressive. He grasped her chin with one hand, pulling it down to open her mouth wider, pressing his tongue in deeper, licking the inside of her mouth.

Then she pulled her mouth away his wrapping her arms around his neck.

"When are you going to show me your new penthouse?" she asked with hooded eyes.

"Right now," Nick replied, giving her no room to disagree. There was only one thing on his mind and that was more kissing and whatever came after that. "I just have to say goodbye to my friends."

"Okay, don't keep me waiting," she said, slipping her hands into his front pockets and kissing him softly.

"Take my parking ticket and get my car from valet. I'll be right there."

She pulled the ticket from his pockets and then left the bathroom with him following behind after.

"Hey, D," he said approaching the bar and touching her bronzed shoulder gently.

"Nick," she said in that Australian accent and threw an arm around him, "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you terribly. We were just telling Joe all the trouble we used to get up to in Australia."

"That's fine, babe. I was thinking about getting going anyway. I have to be in the studio tomorrow," Nick lied smoothly, "But you stay here and have fun, I insist."

"Thanks, sweetie," she said and leaned into kiss him. He moved his head so that she wound up getting the corner of his lips. Then he waved goodbye to her friend and Joe.

"Get out," he said the second he saw her parked on the side of the road in the driver's seat.

She grinned, "come on, let me drive."

"You don't know the way to my place."

"You think I don't know where the W Hollywood is?"

He opened her door.

"Out."

She pouted until she realized he was serious and then got out. He followed her around to the passenger side and helped her in before getting on their way.

They linked pinkies and they rode up the elevator and walked to his penthouse. He took out the keys and opened the door. He had barely closed it behind her when she grabbed his elbow, spinning him so he was facing her and then began to devour his mouth.

He pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss farther. Her lips moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking and licking the skin there. He tilted his skin to the side to give her more access, but soon she was sliding down the wall so she was on her knees in front of him.

"Miley," he groaned out as she messed around with his belt, un-doing it along with his pants before pulling his semi-hard dick out. Her lips brushed across his length, sending more blood rushing down. When she was at the base, she pressed her wet tongue against him, licking it all the way to the tip. Then her lips engulfed the tip and he moaned out loud.

"Holy shit, Miles," he gasped, bracing his arms against the wall in front of him. He looked down so see her with half of his dick in her mouth. She pressed her lips around him, sucking and pulling her mouth away until the head popped out from between her lips. Then she went for it again. He desperately grasped at the wall, trying to hold himself up.

Just when he was on the brink of coming, she pulled him completely from her mouth again. He looked down as she tucked him back into his pants, doing the top button. She stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you going to give me a tour?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as if challenging him.

"S-sure," he stuttered, trying to ignore the fact that he was desperately seeking relief. He turned around and began to walk towards the living room.

"Hey Nick," she said, grasping his shoulder and turning him around to face her, "I think you should show me the bedroom last."

**Should I continue it or no? **


End file.
